Talk:Alchemy
Magic Gauntlet I noticed it now redirects here. Was it enhanced with alchemy? Or maybe Rinaldo was also a magician and simply cast a spell on it? I heard that it appeared in order of shadows, maybe it was clarified there? --Sarua 17:43, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I was thinking that Rinaldo had given Leon the magical gauntlet and that it allowed him to use alchemic artifacts. Now that I watch the original scene again, I see that Rinaldo had cast a spell on Leon's gauntlet that allowed him to use magical artifacts, with no mention of alchemy being involved. The in-game text of Order of Shadows does have Desmond Belmont's sisters give him a gauntlet. This gauntlet allows him to use Alchemy in the game (which work like one-use drop items). They told him that if it is the one that Giovanni said "his ancestor gave to their ancestor", that he should be able to use Alchemy now. I'm pretty sure that means his ancestor is Rinaldo and their ancestor is Leon. It's too bad there doesn't seem to be any text faq for the game for me to give an exact quote. I have the game though, and I'll try to write down their exact words one of these days.Reinhart77 03:01, 5 August 2008 (UTC) the Ebony & Crimson stones Solfaris - I have noticed that in instances where the Ebony & Crimson stones are mentioned it is said that Dracula possesses them both which If I interpreted correctly is not. Leon destroyed the Ebony stone with the Vampire Killer before combating Walter & before Mathias could complete the Crimson stone he required the soul of a powerful vampire which was why he & Death appeared at the end of the fight with Walter. I will probably go about & edit those instances but I wanted to clarify this first before I did. There is nothing stating that Dracula has the Ebony Stone, but the stone was not destroyed. The forest would have gone back to regular earlier if the stone was destroyed. Shadowmaster 04:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Solfaris - Not necessarily. The Ebony stone kept the forest in eternal night but once broken the forest became subject the normal flow of time. Bernhard claims that the night is still young after its destruction & Mathias claims that he must leave before dawn. If the stone was destroyed at around midnight then the forest would have stayed night for the time remaining until dawn. trust me. I watched those cutscenes 20 times over. In fact, what even makes you think the stone was destroyed in the first place? Plus, if Dracula didn't have the stone, then why is his castle always surrounded by night? It would certainly take the hero alot of time to go all the way through that huge castle. Shadowmaster 00:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Solfaris - At the very beginning of the battle with Walter, Leon whips him and the stone shatters. Walter, enraged & confused at this, claims that the night is still young & that he need only kill Leon before the sun rises. as for Dracula's castle always being surrounded by night, I think most games just claim that its Dracula's owns evil powers that keep the land locked in darkness.